leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Wiki
|bordercolor= |corecolor= |sitename=Super Mario Wiki |slogan=no |image=Super Mario Wiki logo.png |size=150px |caption=Super Mario Wiki's logo |lang=English |status=Active |run=2005 - Present |create=August 12th, 2005 |defunct=no |reason=no |creator= |articles=yes |noarticles=19,811 |forums=yes |forumname=Super Mario Boards |mascot= |weblink= }} The Super Mario Wiki is a collaborative knowledge-base about everything in the , , , and universe. It is driven by a fan-based community and runs on a wiki (meaning any registered user can edit and create articles). It also extensively covers Mario-related , including the series, and features some content stemming from these crossovers (mostly related to Smash). About The website was created on August 12, 2005 by Stephen Shinn (who goes by Porplemontage, the namesake of his original site, Porplemontage Studios), who received help from his colleague AgentSeethroo. It was originally intended to be a part of an alliance of Mario-related wikis called the "Wiki Alliance," and content from the wiki was moved to the DKWiki (which covered Donkey Kong) and Wario Wiki, both hosted by Porplemontage. This project was cancelled in 2007, though, and all content returned to the Super Mario Wiki. The wiki covers various topics surrounding the Mario series: some of which include the games, characters, locations, TV series, movies, and comics. Anyone can sign-up and help edit articles, and users gain more abilities one week after signing up, such as the ability to create their userpage and having the ability to move pages. This is to help prevent new users from making excessive mistakes and have a chance to learn about the policies of the site before they make mistakes. The administration of the wiki; as administration is on other wikis such as Bulbapedia, is considered the "house-keeping" branch of the wiki as its members are given tools to help with its maintenance. Members of the administrative team either belong to the Patroller, Administrator, and Bureaucrat user group: Patrollers have basic administrative permissions that allow them to combat malicious editors, Administrators have advanced permissions that allow them to delete pages and hide revisions, and Bureaucrats are able to rename members and assign administrative positions to other members. The wiki has a news project entitled , which has seen new editions every month since January 2007. Its coverage extends to the topics that are covered on the wiki, the website and its community, and even other topics from the perspective of the members of the website; it features news sections, fan-made fictional news pieces, games and activities, artwork and music, and reviews and opinion pieces. The project has an entirely separate staff department dedicated to its upkeep and runs projects in conjunction with the other staff departments and even other websites. Elections are held every year to determine who directs the project and whose plans for it get implemented. The wiki is also a member and founder of , a project similar to Encyclopædiæ Pokémonis that was founded in 2014 with three members in three different languages; German, Italian, and English. Super Mario Boards The Super Mario Boards is the official forum of the Super Mario Wiki and is the center of its community. In addition to discussion about the Super Mario Wiki and the Mario-series, other activities such as games and off-topic discussions take place as well. Annually, the is celebrated with an Awards show on the forum and members sign up to make presentations for each award. The 'Shroom also has a board here where public discussions about the project take place and each edition gets rated and receives feedback from the readers. External links * * *WikiIndex Entry * *